Insert Title Here
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: 8059 During an arguement, Gokudera suggests to Yamamoto that he should read a dictionary. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE CUZ IT WON'T FIT HERE.


**Time started: **11:34 p.m., May 10, 2009

**A/n:** I really think my writing style changed again. I wrote about two pages of the story before I wrote this a/n, so I was able to notice it. Anyway, I'm finally out of my writer's block/ lazy mode and was itching to write a fanfic. My arms were seriously tingling with all the misplaced adrenaline.

Anyway again, with this fic, I announce that I am also out of my smutless state. Leave it to THIS couple to do it, right?

Without much further ado, I present to you [Insert Title Here]

**Warning:** As stated above, this is a yaoi. If you don't know what that means, that means _**boi luv**_. I like it, so if you don't, you have been warned **NOT TO READ ANY FURTHER THAN THIS**. Any further reading means you like yaoi, and consent to reading about a Yamamoto screwing a Gokudera senseless in a public area.

You **have** been warned.

If I receive flames saying 'Why did you make them gay? That's so sick.', they will be ignored then used to power my fondue set.

**Disclaimer: ** The show these two hot boys are in is, sadly, not mine. If they were, Gokudera would be blushing so much more, Yamamoto would be a lech, Tsuna and Hibari would be luvin' somewhere semi-private, Dino would have more appearances (cuz I love him that much), XS would be a whole new type of angsty love and etcetera.

I do not own the dictionary either. It belongs to whoever owns it.

**Beta Reader:** Once again, the ever-eager-to-beta-an-8059-fic Denise rox Maranga. Let's give her a name, shall we? It seems that what I call her always changes. I shall call you by your Org name, Roxas (not mine either, but love the name and those Nobodies!) or Denzii

**Summary:**

Gokudera is always calling Yamamoto an idiot; whether or not there is the word 'baseball' attached to it. One day, the silver haired Mafioso offhandedly suggests to Yamamoto to go read a dictionary, saying it might increase a few brain cells or something. Out of sheer boredom, Yamamoto actually decides to do it.

After stumbling across a word that makes him think, he quickly finds synonyms and other words related to it. Once he had a long list, he instantly decided to put his plan into action. All he had to do was find Gokudera.

After all, his lover needed a little 'game' every once in a while to get him to loosen up. And who else is better at games than our dear Yamamoto?

Fun with words—and fun in the library!

Who knew learning could be so fun? :D

**Inspired by:**

_Inspiration no. 1:_

Inspired by the rain, cuz to quote my beta… "8059 is literally banging on my roof (ooh, double meaning), calling out for another fanfic."

_Inspiration no. 2:_

Mr. Webster…cuz my dictionary just HAPPENED to be staring me in the face when I caught my plot bunny.

…

**[INSERT TITLE HERE]**

by

Here's Your Cheese Omelette

…

_Vongola headquarters, Italy._

Although not quite like what they were used to back home in Japan, it still resembled the Japanese base quite well. It had the usual kitchen, and there were still a lot of hallways that all looked the same; there were also the same training rooms, with a few new ones here and there.

Of course, being in Italy, it had to look cooler. Bedrooms were furnished nicely; not excessive, but it still fit each occupant's needs well, each with an adjacent bathroom.

Other things were also new and wonderful, but naming them all would take up far too much time. One noteworthy new change, however, was the library.

It still had shelves, and it still had tables, but many new things were given to the library to give it a nice, cozy feeling to those who wished to read there.

Upon entering the room, one could see shelves lined up orderly in two large 'U' shapes, with large wooden tables and chairs located in the middle, and a pathway cutting in between. Going deeper into the room, one could see its design forming an 'L' shape. Upon turning left at the end, there was a room of couches and sofas and coffee tables of all shapes and sizes, illuminated by the orange glow radiating off the many lamps placed about the room.

At one ordinary wooden coffee table, sitting on opposite sofa chairs (the color of which were red) were Yamamoto and Gokudera. Actually, earlier that day, the two had once again gotten into a fight. In between the lines of Gokudera's verbal abuse was the suggestion of reading the dictionary. Further explaining himself, Gokudera said that if a hopeless idiot like Yamamoto read it, it might increase his brain cells or something.

And thus we return here, with Gokudera reading information regarding old weapons the Vongola had, and Yamamoto, hiding a cheeky grin behind the rather large hardbound dictionary he held. Gokudera had actually chosen that particular dictionary for him to read, saying how it was the most complete out of the dictionaries in the library; plus, it had pictures.

However, Yamamoto's attention was not focused on the several lines of text before him. Earlier on, an idea struck him when he first opened the large and heavy book and came across a word that sparked his interest. Plans began formulating in the swordsman's head, not all of them very…_pure_. But, oh well.

Looking up from his dictionary, he spotted Gokudera looking as serious as ever. Several sheets of paper lay strewn on the table before him between short stacks of books. His hair was in a short ponytail, keeping stray hair away from his green eyes, which were currently framed behind dark-rimmed glasses. The Mafioso opted to go with a full suit—that is, slacks, polo, tie and jacket, whereas Yamamoto forewent the jacket and just chose to wear his gray polo.

Continuing to stare, Yamamoto noted that apparently Gokudera was quite engrossed in his work; he hadn't even noticed that Yamamoto was blatantly ogling him. Yamamoto didn't mind that he didn't have his dear lover's attention. It was all the better for his upcoming plan.

Repositioning himself, making it look like he was seriously reading the dictionary with an earnest intent to learn, he calmly and slowly began reciting his ready made list of words – already memorized, just for this.

"Copulation… fornication… intercourse… procreation…"

"What the _fuck_ are you doing, you idiot?!" Gokudera demanded, eyes immediately fixing themselves on Yamamoto, his cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink upon hearing Yamamoto's indecent words. "I thought you were reading the dictionary like I told you to! You're just saying synonyms…of…of…"

Seeing Gokudera word's sputter out and die, he inwardly cheered. His plan was going to be perfect! "It's called sex, Gokudera. You should know it by now." Yamamoto said, before giving a very lecherous version of his megawatt smile. "After all, we _do_ do a lot of it. Say it with me. S-e-x. S-e-x. Sssssseeeeee-"

"Oh shut it! I know that word perfectly," Gokudera snapped. '_Really. Has he no shame?!?'_

At this point, Gokudera's face had started to resemble a ripe, red tomato; which had the effect of pleasing Yamamoto even more. He didn't want to hear any more lewd comments from his… boyfriend. They were still in the library, after all! It was quiet; thus, sounds could be heard quite easily. He did NOT want his subordinates to hear him participating in such a perverted conversation.

"I'm not convinced," Yamamoto said, closing the dictionary and setting it on the table. "Let's test your vocabulary, 'Dera."

Suddenly, a very _very_ bad feeling hit Gokudera as Yamamoto slowly made his way across towards him, smiling a _seemingly_ innocent killer smile all the while.

It was only when Yamamoto began loosening his necktie that Gokudera finally realized what that feeling of his meant.

Abruptly standing, Gokudera began rambling about how he had to go and quickly began gathering his reference materials. Just as he was about to leave, he was suddenly pushed back into his chair, books and papers falling helplessly to the floor, with Yamamoto firmly trapping him in place.

At this, Gokudera began to panic. They were still in the freaking library, _dammit_! Even if Yamamoto was, he wasn't some _damn_ exhibitionist!

"Calm down, 'Dera," Yamamoto whispered, "There's no one around anyway."

Looking left and right, surely enough, they **were** they only ones left in that area; perhaps even the whole damn library. Their relationship wasn't exactly secret in the base, and he guessed that the other people high-tailed it outta there before things got X-rated. Still, Gokudera was pissed. Even though there were no people, there was still a video camera taping whatever happened. And even if there wasn't one, he still wouldn't have sex in the library. It was a _public_ place, dammit!

'_Oh, _now_ he whispers.'_"I won't calm down, you ass! Let me go. NOW!" Gokudera tried to struggle out of the chair, but because of their position, it seemed futile. Because of the placement of Yamamoto's knee, every time Gokudera moved his hips, it brushed against his groin in a very pleasant way. Gokudera could feel the warmth in his cheeks returning at full force. However, this time it was not because of embarrassment, but rather the arousal slowly growing in his pants, as Yamamoto tortuously rubbed him with his knee. If the silver-haired Mafioso wasn't closing his eyes in pleasure, he would have seen the ever so amused look Yamamoto had on his face.

In a matter of seconds, Yamamoto had reduced Gokudera to a flushing, panting, trembling mass. And once _that_ was accomplished, it was time for phase two of Yamamoto's ingenious little game.

"Maa, maa, 'Dera. Aren't you rather slutty?" Yamamoto said, slowly unbuckling his lover's belt and pants. Gokudera remained silent, as his lust-glazed eyes watched Yamamoto's skilled hands remove his pants. "Can you give me the definition of that?"

"Huh?" Gokudera replied dumbly.

"Didn't I say I was going to test your vocabulary?" Yamamoto said, his hands making work of removing Gokudera's upper clothing. "We read the same dictionary, so our meanings should be the same. If you answer them right, I will touch you. If you get them wrong…" He trailed.

"Yes?" Gokudera answered softly.

Suddenly, Yamamoto grabbed and squeezed Gokudera's engorged penis making him cry out at the sensation. "I will leave this alone."

Tears gathered at the corners of Gokudera's eyes. He hated how Yamamoto could turn him into a begging mass of jelly at the slightest touch. He hated it, and it was so embarrassing, but he had no choice but to go along with the pervert's wishes, audience be damned. He was way too aroused to care if they were being taped or not.

"S-slut." Gokudera panted out, his body trembling once more at the ghost touches Yamamoto trailed over his now naked chest, taking time to play with his pink nipples. "A slovenly w-woman…ah…o-or a sexu.._ah_..lly immoral…woman."

"Very good. That was word for word, 'Dera. Good job," Yamamoto said, moving to kneel between his lover's spread legs before removing Gokudera's last remaining article of clothing—his boxers—and taking in the delicious sight before him.

Yamamoto would never get tired of teasing his lover like this. The way Gokudera's skin flushed pink as he trembled for his touch was unexplainably addicting to the swordsman. The way his silver locks stuck to his forehead from the sweat; the way his beautiful green eyes half-hid behind eyelids framed with thick, dark lashes; the way Gokudera's mouth made such cute noises from the pleasure—and the way he tried to hold them in. Everything about him was so…_beautiful_.

_So…sexy and intoxicating._

"I think you deserve a prize." Yamamoto said, licking his lips as he eyed his smaller lover's throbbing member.

"Oh, please!" Gokudera begged. It was such a submissive act, but he could not stand to not be touched anymore. The way Yamamoto's skilled fingers danced their erotic dance over his most sensitive areas made him crazy. "Please, Yamamoto! Touch me! Fuck me! Anything! Enter me with that powerful thrust you always do. Fill me to the brim!" He would have long ago touched himself and jerked off, if it weren't for Yamamoto's hands binding them. _Curse him for having much longer arms and larger hands than I do,_ Gokudera thought. "Don't you want to see me panting and begging for you to pound into me until I can't walk and the Tenth will have to put me on leave on missions until I can, meaning I'll spend more time with you?"

Gokudera could feel the warm tears streaming down the sides of his face now. Whether they were from desperation to find release, or the sudden burst of emotions from his selfishness, he didn't know. All he did was that Yamamoto was the only one who had this kind of effect on him, and it was turning him on even more.

"Take—oh _god_!" Yamamoto did not let anything else escape those pink lips anymore, and he took in Gokudera's penis. He released his hold on Gokudera's arms, and instead held his frantic lover's slim hips as he took more of his lover into his mouth.

Gokudera went mad as that warm cavern came down on him. _God_. He felt like he was being swallowed whole. His left hand flew to his mouth, as Yamamoto did his magic. Gokudera bit his knuckles in attempt to silence himself, if only slightly. He knew he was shaking. Yamamoto's technique was too good not to have him convulsing. He bent forward, and used his free hand to clutch Yamamoto's head, as the raven continued to bob and suck and lick and—holy fucking _shit_—hum.

The vibrations from Yamamoto's mouth would have sent him coming in an instant—if it weren't for the fact his penis was being held in a manner that prevented him from coming.

"Takeshii~i!" Gokudera whined as he arched back into the seat, his hair flying wildly as his head went left and right from the sensation. "Let me cum! Please! I need to so badly!"

Yamamoto let go of Gokudera's cock, eliciting a rather loud whine from Gokudera. Yamamoto pulled Gokudera to his height, and planted his lips firmly on the bombers, before giving a small laugh and a small okay.

He loosened his grip at the base of Gokudera's cock, before enclosing it once more. Gokudera moaned with delight as that calloused hand rubbed him. It only took a few second of this, before Gokudera came violently, his semen shooting out in streams, coating Yamamoto's hand and as well as his clothes in the sticky substance.

Yamamoto allowed Gokudera to calm down for a few moments before once more working him up to fever pitch. He pushed Gokudera back into the chair, as he hovered above him. Yamamoto pressed his lips at the crook of his neck and sucked, nipped and bit at it slightly, creating a dark red hickey. He left a trail of kisses down his chest, stopping at an erect bud. He took it into his mouth and played with it, making Gokudera mewl. His tongue flicked and rubbed the bud, while his hands went to play with the other. The short bolts of pleasure that ran through Gokudera's frame as Yamamoto toyed with his nipples soon had his cock standing tall once more.

A moan escaped both their lips as Gokudera's erection pressed into Yamamoto's own hardened manhood. He hadn't realized his erection had become this painful already. He left Gokudera for a moment, and quickly stripped himself of his clothing. Gokudera almost drooled at the sight before him. Yamamoto's engorged member stood proudly between powerful thighs. He thought it looked absolutely wonderful – so sturdy and thick. Without realizing it, he reached out to touch it. Yamamoto stood still, as he allowed Gokudera to do as he pleased.

Gokudera's long fingers grasped the member loosely as he brought his lips close. He gave a sweet kiss to the head before opening his mouth and taking it in slightly. Yamamoto groaned at the warmth surrounding the head. He knew Gokudera's mouth couldn't take him all in, but his fingers made up for it oh so well.

Gokudera shifted to kneel in front of Yamamoto, before resuming his task. His lips trailed kisses along its length before stopping to suck on the left side of the penis. His tongue darted out, and gave a long, tentative lick. Gokudera would never get used to the feeling of Yamamoto's cock in his mouth. It always had a distinct texture— which, although strange, often made his cheeks flare. Many times, alone on his bed, he suddenly snaps back into reality, only to find his mouth sucking on his fingers while he imagined it to be Yamamoto's strong cock.

Gokudera went down to the head of the penis, where he licked the salty precum gathering there. His tongue played with the slit there for a moment, before he enclosed his mouth over it, taking in as much as he could without gagging. He started to suck the head, applying different amounts of pressure to drive his lover wild. Gokudera knew that Yamamoto liked it when he did that. Using his free hands, he used his left to cup Yamamoto's balls and massage it gently.

The raven gave a low moan in approval, making Gokudera smile. He would have laughed if his mouth wasn't so full. Using his right hand, he gently ran his fingernails along the inner side of Yamamoto's thigh. His hand made small rubbing motions before abandoning them to fist the remaining of Yamamoto's penis that his mouth could not reach. Gokudera closed his eyes and started to hum. He let the vibrations melt his lovers head before moving down on the penis to play with different areas.

Yamamoto could feel he was close. Who wouldn't want to come after seeing your sexy lover with your penis in his cute little mouth? He could let Gokudera finish his work, and then cum on his face. It was always a weird turn on for Yamamoto to see Gokudera covered in his semen. It was as if he was marking Gokudera as his.

Because of that thought, Gokudera gasped and released Yamamoto's member, blushing furiously. Yamamoto knew what happened. Because he was thinking of such a dirty image, he became harder and his penis grew in size.

"Gokudera, that was wonderful." Yamamoto said, giving his lover a bright smile. "But I'd rather come inside you, if you don't mind." Yamamoto pulled Gokudera to his feet and kissed him roughly. His tongue entered Gokudera's mouth easily, and led Gokudera into a little dance.

After a few moments, Gokudera pulled away sharply, gasping for breath. His cheeks were flushed pink, and a thin string of saliva still connected their lips before disappearing.

Yamamoto sat down on the table and motioned for Gokudera to sit too. Gokudera sat on Yamamoto's lap, with his legs wrapped around the taller man's waist. A large hand calloused from practicing the ways of the sword wrapped around Gokudera's manhood, and began to fist it slowly. The pace started to quicken as that hand squeezed tighter.

_Oh god._

Gokudera moaned. It felt _sooo _good. He dropped his head on Yamamoto's shoulder and trembled as that hand pleasured him. His mouth hung open as moans and mewls escaped those swollen pink lips. A thin trail of saliva dripped from Gokudera's mouth and fell on his chest, but he didn't care.

He pressed his body closer to Yamamoto's, and tried to grind his ass onto the swordsman's throbbing penis poking him from behind.

"'Dera, let me ask you a question," Yamamoto groaned, sweat beading down his forehead. The moment he felt Gokudera's tight ass tempt him, he lost all self control. His plan was ruined long ago anyway.

'_What? A question? We're back to _that_?' _God! It was already taking Gokudera all of his concentration to not have his mind blank out, but to be expected to answer coherently…this was torture!

"'Dera, do you know what I've been doing so far?" Yamamoto asked, his hand trailing to Gokudera's ass to cup the soft expanse of flesh before pushing a slickened digit inside the tight heat.

Gokudera shuddered slightly at the intrusion before replying, "Torturing me?" His gaze was firm on Yamamoto.

Yamamoto loved those eyes. They were so expressive.

Right now, he could tell that Gokudera wanted nothing more than for him to bury himself in his heat and fuck him so passionately that all his defenses would crumble and he'd be too tired to try and act tough. It **was** only in the few minutes that they relish in their afterglow, that Gokudera could snuggle up to him and be as affectionate as he wanted without feeling embarrassed, before he dozed off to sleep.

"No. I was just teasing you." Yamamoto said as he pushed in another digit. "They do say the sex is more satisfying after an intense foreplay." The third digit was inserted and Yamamoto began to stretch Gokudera's entrance. It was fine, for a while, but Gokudera was getting rather impatient.

"Ya--Yamamoto," he began, his eyes screwing tightly as Yamamoto brushed against his prostate again. "Either you shove your cock up me **now**, or I **will** ram myself onto it. Your pick."

And Yamamoto didn't need to be told twice. He maybe ought to have prepared his lover more, but right now, it seemed neither really cared. He positioned himself at Gokudera's entrance, as the Mafioso raised himself higher. Once ready, he slowly went down on Yamamoto's cock, groaning as he felt himself being filled.

Allowing Gokudera some time to adjust, Yamamoto stilled once he was fully taken. After a few moments, he felt Gokudera's awkward hip movements, telling him to go.

He helped Gokudera lift himself before slamming down again. Their pace started out slow, before Gokudera was soon doing it much more naturally, Yamamoto's penis sliding in and out of that tight heat, hitting his prostate brutally as it reentered him.

Gokudera's actions started becoming wilder as the pleasure coursed through his body. He screamed Yamamoto's name as the swordsman took over and grabbing the smaller man's hips, began moving Gokudera up and down at an incredible pace.

The bomber reached out and grasped Yamamoto's shoulders for support, his nails slightly digging into the flesh there. He changed his position changed entirely to adjust to the new speed. From his previous squatting position, he was now kneeling, and because of it, whenever he moved up and down, his groin would rub against Yamamoto's stomach sending sparks of pleasure throughout his entire frame.

Gokudera knew he was close. He could feel his balls tightening more and more, as Yamamoto thrust within him. Gokudera screamed, his eyes shutting tightly.

"I-I'm going to come," he gasped.

"Then come," Yamamoto grunted out, still thrusting in and out of his lover. That said, Gokudera's nails dug deeper into his back as he came long and hard, throwing his head back as he cried out Yamamoto's name. His body shook from the intensity of his climax, as several gasps escaped his parted lips.

Yamamoto gave out a soft curse; as he felt Gokudera's convulsing muscles tighten around his shaft, milking him into completion. He felt his eyes roll back as he came; regaining himself, he rode out his orgasm thrusting wildly into his lover until he couldn't take it any longer and just remained still, his essence filling his Gokudera to the brim.

The two lay motionless, still trying to catch their breath. Gokudera laid his head on Yamamoto's shoulder, as his eyes began drooping. He was so tired. He hadn't had such intense sex in a long time, and it really tired him out. He felt Yamamoto's cock move inside him, and let out a moan as his lover pulled out.

"Hayato," Yamamoto whispered into Gokudera's ear, earning a soft mumble. "Remember in the beginning where I was reciting all those synonyms for sex?"

"Mmmnmnn…"

"I forgot one…lovemaking," he said softly, as he tightened his hold on his lover's smaller body. "And we just did that. I love you, Hayato," he said before giving him a kiss.

"I love you too, Takeshi," came the soft words, before Gokudera completely lost consciousness. Yamamoto gave a small smile at Gokudera's cuteness, before slightly cleaning up and redressing themselves. He set the sleeping Gokudera on a nearby couch, before going back to clean up the mess they made.

He went to one side of the room, where he placed several cleaning supplies beforehand. He took a rag, as well as several other items, and made his way back to where the evidence of their activities remained.

Yamamoto gave a small chuckle as he saw the mess. His plan didn't work as well as he hoped. He didn't take into account that he'd lose his self control and forget his plans. But that's the thing with Gokudera. He brought out feelings in him other than happiness. Gokudera brought out emotions beyond the smile he always wore. He always got so reckless and hot headed with things that involved his beloved.

He took a small glance at his lover, before smiling at his conclusion…

_Well, that's what happens when you're completely head over heels in love with someone who loves you the exact same way…_

He cleaned up the table, as well as the areas their cum dripped onto the floor. Once he deemed it was tidy, he figured the books and papers could wait until later. He was pretty sure that no one would be going there until either he or Gokudera deemed it usable again anyway.

Collecting his sleeping lover in his arms, Yamamoto made his way out of the library and into their bedroom, where only blissful sleep awaited them.

…

**A/n:** …bati cya. I don't like it. It didn't turn out the way I wanted it. It completely deviated from my original plot…

Anyway, did anyone notice how different this is from my other smuts? I've been researching for quite some time now, and I guess everything I learned just came pouring out. I need to work on French kissing though. Hor-ri-ble.

Gokudera is such a prude in the beginning, then a major pleasure slave at the end. Lol. And I know they are rather OOC. I can't help it though. Yama-chan's smile seems to be hiding so much, there has to be a man's sex drive in there somewhere as well! If so, why not make it dominant? Oh, side note: Yamamoto plans to get a copy of the video that happened in the library, for his personal collection. Remember the video cameras Gokudera was so conscious about?

My idea of the furniture:

Sofa chair: http : / / img . alibaba . com / photo / 50316399 / European _ style _ sofa _ chair . jpg

Table: http : / / kirklandrental . com / images / Mahogany % 20Coffee % 20Table . JPG

I claim neither the table nor the chair. I'm merely borrowing the picture as a reference.

Oh, don't ask me how old they are here, I don't know either. I'll leave it to your imagination whether they are young and spunky or mature and drop dead gorgeous as they do…_it_. –wiggles eyebrows suggestively-

How'd you like it?

Love it? Hate it? Just tell me by clicking that little button that says 'REVIEW THIS STORY/ CHAPTER'

_P.S._ From now on, I don't think I'll call Gokudera Gokkun anymore. Do you have ANY idea what it means? Wikipedia it, but beware of sexual and explicit terms.

**Eyes SHALL be opened.**

-ehem- I shall now refer to him as ''Dera.' It's still cute anyway.

**BC: **

Wait. Give me time to mop up the mess my nose just left on the computer table.

THERE.

Kimmi. What_ever_ you say, this was some awesome smut. Sure, 'Dera was a teeny bit OOC before the penetration, but COME ON. It happens to the best of us… even the stoic Gokudera. /wink

And I like the way you gave Yamamoto the game idea! Hahaha, it was fun reading it jud.

[I do remember mentioning a long time ago that Gokkun meant a form of bondage though.. Haha.]

It's not bati! Heh. Your style DID change, though. It's still good anyway!

[Also, for something to start a newly writer's-block free period, it's a pretty good fic na man. :D]

Yes, Kimmi, you always satisfy. :)

Signing out!

Oh, I haven't come up with anything good for a title D:

--Denzii.

**A/n:** That being said, I'm out too. If anyone can suggest a title, please feel free to do so. As one can see, it was Insert Title Here…

**Time Completed: **5:42 a.m., May 11, 2009

**Working time:** About 6 hours straight. Now it's time to go to sleep!


End file.
